


The Lost Witchling

by Snail_Pail



Series: Lost Witchling AU [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity and Luz are a chaotic duo, Amity and luz grow up together, Ed and Em are sad, Eda is tired, Eventual Romance, Everyone is tired tbh, F/F, High quality info dumping, Lumity, Other, Tags updated as I add to the au, They care so much about each other, Willow is the concerned friend, best friends amity and luz, but it's ok, but she loves the girls with all her heart, camilia is tired, child chaos, friendship necklaces, so many shenanigans, they get into fights at school :(, they're basically joined at the hip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_Pail/pseuds/Snail_Pail
Summary: What happens when you mix a young witchling with a wayward portal? You get an unlikely friendship turned romance, found family, and a semi-functioning plot!____An AU, where at the age of 7 Amity ends up accidentally stumbling into the human world through an unsuspecting portal.(Book filled with information on the Lost Witchling AU, drabbles posted separately)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camilia Noceda, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lost Witchling AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954078
Comments: 30
Kudos: 361





	1. Info Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is can also be found on Tumblr! If you want to send an ask or something, you can find my tumblr here!; Snail-Watch.tumblr.com

• The reason Amity had gone through the portal in the first place is becuase she was playing hide and seek with her siblings. She ended up straying too far from home and ends up finding a long forgotten portal mirror in some abandoned ruins. Curious, she wanders over and accidentally trips, falling through it.

• The portal spits her out in the human realm through the same little rickety shack that Luz had went through in the show.

• 7 year old Luz ended up finding Amity, who was scared and crying. (Luz wasn't supposed to even be in the woods, but that hadn't stopped her from going)

• At first the two of them were kind of shocked; More so Amity becuase she saw Luz's ears and remembered the scary stories about humans her parents told her.

• This made her start crying even harder. 

• Luz being her happy and kind self, was quick to try and soothe the crying witchling, telling her she wasn't gonna hurt her and asking what was wrong.

• After a long time of trying to get Amity to calm down, the two of them started talking(Mainly Luz asking about her ears and a bunch of other stuff). Luz ended up inviting the girl to her house.

• Luz ended up tripping and scraping her elbow, so Amity was quick to heal it; Which startled and excited Luz to no end.

• The two girls had raced back to Luz's home; Amity trying to keep up with Luz.

• Camilla was quite surprised when her daughter dragged another child into the house. Seeing the girl's ears concerned her.

• Before Camilla spoke, Luz had immediately started joyfully explaining how Amity was her new friend and that she could do magic and wanted to show her mom.

• Camilla was amused with her daughter's excitement and turned to the other girl to see(she expected some sort of childish antics, like a 'magic' trick or something).

• Imagine Camilla's surprise when the young girl casted a light spell.

• Big confusion and mega panicking. And lots of questions and pacing. And even more panicking.

• After a long couple of hours, everything kinda settled down. Amity explained how she couldn't get home and such.

• Camilla, despite still extremely put off and confused, had offered to let Amity stay with them until she found a way back. She couldn't leave this child to fend for herself on the streets.

• Luz called it 'THE LONGEST SLEEPOVER EVER'.

• After getting everything situated and forging quite a few papers to make it seem that Amity didn't just randomly appear out of nowhere, she was finally settled in.

• Luz and Amity became fast friends, practically joined at the hip.

• Most of the time Amity would try hiding her ears with a hat or her hair. If anyone asked they would just say it was a rare birth defect.

• Camilla enrolled Amity into school with Luz after she got used to the human world.

• Amity never ended up dying her hair.

• Amity probably also slowly started picking up on Spanish in the Noceda household.

• Other kids would sometimes bully the two girls for being weird, especially for Amity's ears.

• This caused the two of them to get into a lot of fights with others, mainly to protect each other.

• When the two of them were 14, Camilla had decided that the two of them would probably benefit from going to a summer camp, thinking that fresh air and being with nature would be good on their stress.

• They didn't really like that idea. But they went along with it anyway.

• The two of them were waiting at the bus stop when an owl had appeared out of nowhere and stole one of Luz's bags.

• So they both ended up chasing the owl through the forest and to the old shack Amity had been found at 7 years prior.

• They both got some uneasy vibes, but ended up going through the door anyway.

• *let the demon realm confusion commence*


	2. Info Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More info for the AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find my tumblr here; snail-watch.tumblr.com  
> Tysm for checking out the AU!

• In the AU, Amity and Willow were still on good terms when the witchling went missing. Willow had been sick with worry for her friend.

• Em and Ed blame themselves for their little sister's disappearance. 

• Becuase of Amity's disappearance, the Blight parents put more pressure onto the twins. Becuase of this, the twins are more mellow and such, but still pull pranks every so often.

• When in the demon realm, Amity and Luz would definitely have conversations with each other in spanish. Everyone else around them would be like '?????'.

• Luz and Amity love the Good Witch Azura series, and always loved doing voices when reading the books together.

• They would definitely get Camilia to read the books with them(bonus points for when they're younger, Camilia helps them with words they don't know).

• Amity's personality is somewhat different here as well. Luz's childish charm has definitely rubbed off on her, but she's not as rambunctious as the latina. She's a bit more mellow.

• When the two of them first enter the demon realm, Amity definitely piques Eda's interest. A witchling living in the human realm??? Now that was interesting!

• Camilia allows Amity to use her magic at home, but advices her to be careful when out and about. This doesn't stop her from secretly using her powers on bullies though.

• Because she lived in the human realm for 7 years, Amity isn't as well versed in magic as her cannon counterpart.

• The two end up going to hexside together.

• Imagine their surprise when they run into Willow in the woods.

• Silence for a very long time. Then Willow is just like, "AMITY????"

• Very sappy and tear-filled reunion. Lots of questions too. 

•Amity and Luz help Willow with her Abomination project.

•Aka the two of them end up 'becoming' said abominations and climb into the pot like the rats they are.

• Their little stunt doesn't really go well. Principle Bump finds out becuase of complaints from students. 

• Luz becomes quick friends with Gus, but Amity is more reserved.

• Willow does the big plant magic stuff to help the two escape, and ends up switching tracks. But Amity and Luz do get banned from Hexside. Oops

• Amity was able to collect some abomination goop and does some experiments with it at the owl house.

•Ends up learning how to make lil' abominations, though it takes her a while.

•Luz and Amity definitely use this to their advantage and cause mayhem with pranks.

• Eda has two chaotic children on her hands.

• She's so tired. But she gets attached.

• At first Luz is really upset that she isn't learning magic the same way(or as fast) as Amity is, but Amity is quick to cheer her up and promises to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your questions and feedback! Seeing it always makes me happy!!


	3. Amity TLW AU Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity's canon-time design!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to post Amity's design for this AU! Along with some small fun tidbits of info!  
> I'll be posting another drabble for the AU soon, so stay tuned!

•Luz bought herself and Amity friendship necklaces when they were 11. They both still wear them.

•Amity likes stealing Luz's blankets, stuffies, and other things of the sort(though she always denies it when asked).

•Without the stress of her parents, Amity is a bit more friendly; though definitely not as friendly as Luz.

•She's always making sure Luz doesn't get into trouble; or just ultimately ends up being her partner in crime in the process(whether she wants to or not).

•She's not the best in human schooling, but she gets decent grades. She and Luz often help each other on topics they struggle with.

•Besides Luz, Amity doesn't have any close-knit friends she hangs out with outside of school; so the two always keep each other company. 

•They get up to so many hijinks.

•Amity doesn't really start falling for the other girl until they come to the Boiling Isles.


	4. Info pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more random blurbs for this au! Mostly just lil' fluffy ideas :3

\- Once Amity and Luz get to the demon realm, the two of them end up staying with Eda like how Luz does in cannon

\- Eda enjoys the two teens company, but they both get into way too much trouble

\- Eda's just trying her best; she tries to help Amity w/ her magic since the witchling is like 7 years behind in training

\- The older witch also does her best to help Luz w/ her glyphs like in cannon

\- Amity probably ends up fighting Hooty way too many times to count

\- Amity usually doesn't like going out and about a whole lot, she's kinda scared to run into anyone she might have known, including her parents

\- She and Luz end up running into Willow the same way Luz does in cannon

\- It's kinda just Willow being like, 'holy cow I thought you were dead or smthing' aaaaaa and stuff w/ some crying n such from the both of them and Luz is slowly connecting the dots that they knew each other

\- Willow still kinda sucks at abomination magic so Amity and Luz help her w/ that and pretend to be abominations for her like in cannon and stuff 

\- Yada Yada I've talked about this already, Amity slowly reconnects w/ Willow and stuff. Luz, Amity, Gus and Willow become friends n such

\- Luz and Amity share a room together in the owl house and stuff, so they usually stay up really late reading Azura together or drawing n stuff and Eda is just vibing 

\- Amity and Luz do end up enrolling into hexside, but Amity ends up enrolling with the last name Clawthorne bcuz she doesn't want anyone being sus of her having Blight as a last name. She's scared what'll happen if her parents find her

\- Even though she was only 7 when she left the demon realm, she still really disliked her parents

\- Luz ends up studying every track like in cannon, and Amity is really interested in abomination magic and stuff. 

\- Amity will probably also end up enrolling in the healing track at some point bcuz Camila got her really interested in that kinda stuff since she's a nurse

\- Amity and Luz just get into so many hijinks and Eda is just. She's just there supporting her trouble making children. Amity tries to be a voice of reason but her and Luz just end up getting into trouble anyways

\- Amity ends up realizing she has a crush on Luz a little bit after becoming friends with Willow again. She realised that she felt a lot different about Luz than her other friends(Gus and Willow), and she was really confused about that for a while until she decided to ask Eda about it. Eda teased her about it lightheartedly, but Amity was definitely mortified that she didn't realize her crush sooner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe I'm gonna be writing a new drabble for this AU soon! Hope y'all are prepared, I'm brainstorming big time!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this AU! If you do, feel free to comment your feedback! I'll definently be posting more on this soon! I'll probably also write some drabbles soon too!


End file.
